


lowkey.

by Vanilaya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Dancing, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, dreamies, i love the dreamies, it is actually a little cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilaya/pseuds/Vanilaya
Summary: Jeno is feeling rebellious on his last weekend of summer holiday, and stumbles upon a handsome stranger named Jaemin. What was supposed to be a one-time-thing, might turn out to be a several-times-thing thanks to Jeno's professor.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	lowkey.

“Mine?”

Jeno swore he could _feel_ the word hot against his ear. His tipsy mind couldn't decide if he was asked where they were going next or to whom he belonged, but nonetheless the answer was the same. He nodded desperately before cupping the others cheeks and pulling him back into their heated kiss. Their hips swaying in sync to the loud, banging music. 

“Jeno, I need to hear you say it out loud,” the other softly laughed mid kiss, slightly pulling himself back to put a hand on Jeno’s cheek. The room was dark and overcrowded, and the flashing LED lights would make anyone’s eyes feel funny. Slowly they had swayed their way towards the exit, and he could feel the butterflies starting to form as his thoughts started to wander. Jeno closed his eyes as the other caressed his face carefully and he struggled to keep himself from imagining what else his soft fingers could do. 

Jeno’s whole summer break had been spent behind a bar, giving out alcohol to younger adults looking for some fun. Unwillingly, he had witnessed it all by now and he had to admit it looked surprisingly fun. He had grown more curious by the hour, and eventually he had given in. On his last day of work he had signed off early, taken a few shots with some of his colleagues and finally joined the tipsy crowd himself.

On any other day, and at any other time, you wouldn't find Lee Jeno like this. All hot and sweaty, grinding up against a complete stranger he had just met. As a quite talented student, he had always put his focus towards school and exercise, and ultimately missed out on most of the fun stuff kids his age was talking about. Tonight however, Jeno was feeling rebellious and determined to get some experience himself. 

“Yes. Fuck yes. You can take me anywhere, Jaemin.”

Jeno places his backpack on the floor and takes his usual spot next to his childhood best friend, Huang Renjun. The classroom is the same as they used to be in when they first entered DREAM university, but their assigned seats were long forgotten. Both Renjun and Jeno were top students, and Renjun had made it their mission to become the teachers favorites, hence they could always be found on the very front seats. 

“Lee fucking Jeno, I can’t believe you”

Jeno would usually be greeted with a high pitched hello and a welcoming smile, but today he wasn't expecting to be treated nicely. He had been planning to keep his rebellious weekend to himself, but realized he fucked up when he mistakenly send a text meant for Jaemin, to Renjun.

“hushh, you don’t–”

“You’re an absolute idiot,” he laughed “it is going to be so awkward if you see him again later”

Jeno blushed, and tried to explain in the most innocent way how he woke up in a hotel bed and his new friend had been able to fit _everything_ needed for his trip in a small hand luggage. When noticing Renjun’s uncomfortable expression he quickly ended their conversing with “believe me when I say it's impossible that we’ll ever meet again.”

“Good morning everybody!” _Right on time_ , their professor walked in. “Remember the fun project I talked about before summer break?”

The professor went on explaining how a new annual tradition had been suggested by the principal, and how his class were the lucky test pilots. The goal was for students to be exposed to other opinions and views, with the help of other students from all over the country. Twice a year another class would come visit for a month, participating in lectures and different activities. The students would have to go through a psychology test before getting grouped up with people who scored differently, and eventually this would lead to a more open minded and creative class _. Apparently._

“Oh this is going to be fun,” Jeno mumbled to himself, loving a new challenge.

_Famous last words._

In walks ten absolutely stunning students, one more breathtaking than the next. Jeno felt ecstatic, this must be the same feelings The Bachelor goes through because damn. This was going to be a great month, he couldn't hide his excitement. He looked over at Renjun, who didn’t seem to be enjoying this to the same extent. His mind immediately went back to his weekend activities, and while shaking his head slightly he concluded that life is more fun when experienced. 

With a content smile, Jeno looked back up towards the new faces that had now lined up at the very front of the classroom. His eyes started scanning their faces, none of them seemed even a tiny bit familiar but they were very pleasant to look at nonetheless. However, his pleasant feeling was quickly replaced by shock as his eyes landed on the last person in the line. He accidentally let out a slight gasp, and barely registered Renjuns low chuckle before he locked eyes with the one and only, _you should have guessed it by now,_ Na Jaemin. 

“I told you so!” Renjun whispered way to loud to actually be called a whisper. “i would never have imagined this scenario, but I told you so.”

_what the actual fuck._

“Jeno you’re fucked,” was the words he was greeted with by his other best friend, Lee Donghyuk. Jeno was late for lunch and realized Donghyuk had, with the help of Renjun, already been caught up with the recent drama. Jeno quickly sat down and tried his best to hush his friends, never been the biggest fan of attention. This topic being especially embarrassing. Jeno was good looking, but not enough to get any attention or stand out in a crowd, and he liked it that way. Donghyuk however, had gathered quite the following of fangirls over the years. It wasn't an abnormal occurrence that random girls would sit down next to them during lunch. Sadly, for the girls, Donghyuk's heart had been saved for a guy he had met on a holiday in Canada. Mark, the canadian, was the leader of a dance team and that was apparenly all it took.

Jeno wanted what Mark and Donghyuk had. Mark was saving up to move in with Donghyuk and start his own dance team here, and Jeno had never seen Donghyuk be so supportive of anyone else than he was his boyfriend. On the topic of boyfriends, Jeno's mind couldn't help but wander back to the weekend. It was a scary experience, but he wouldn't mind doing it all over. Jaemin was wonderful. In another lifetime they could probably have met up the weekend after and done it all again, but the devil works hard and now everything was chaos. Jeno couldn't even bear the thought of looking into Jaemin's eyes again, knowing what he knew. 

As his imagination continued to work, he zoned out of the conversation. He had been working so hard trying to hide from Jaemin, he had eventually gotten exhausted. It was oddly comfortable just quietly listening to his favorite people having unimportant conversations, while enjoying some quality canteen lunch. He had come to the painful realization that today might be his last comfortable lunch, as his gut feeling was telling him he would get paired up with Jaemin after their psychology test tomorrow. Jeno desperately needed an escape plan. After a couple minutes his friends conversation was abruptly cut off, and when Jeno peeked up from his lunch he realized they were looking amused at something behind him.

“Jeno, right?”

_Fuck._

Jeno didn't even have time to answer before he felt someone's shoulder brush against his and the sound of a food tray being placed on the table. “Na Jaemin. Nice to meet you all” he said with his most charming smile, while holding his hand out towards Renjun and Donghyuk. Jeno was blushing like a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> NCT 127 SQUAD (will be making an appearance later). stream kick it. <3
> 
> this is kind of a preview, as the next chapters will have much longer scenes and more interesting dialog hehe, but I really appreciate feedback anywayss!


End file.
